The Technicolor Phase
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: A songfic to the song The Technicolor Phase by Owl City. Rated T in case, but there's nothing too bad in it. Please review!


***So, who missed me? :P Sorry, I've been pretty busy lately, working on things for other fandoms while suffering from a HUGE writer's block. The format of this thing makes me want to cry, but it wouldn't let me center it, so sorry about that. I heard this song and immediately thought this would be the perfect song for our Total Drama friends :) So, here it is! (Oh, and I don't won this song.)***

_I am the red in the rose, the flowers _  
_on the blankets on your bedroom floor._

Courtney loves roses. She could never tell you why, they just appealed to her. She thinks they're so beautiful and delicate, laced with an unrecognizeable elegance. On the back of her bedroom door, right above the doorknob is a painting. It's of a rose, a tiny picture that was there as long as she could remember. Sometimes, she just sits and stares at the birght red rose, wondering what it would be like to be as stunning and carefree as the flower. She also thinks about other things.

Like how maybe, just maybe she'd like to try being a rose sometime.

_And I am the gray in the ghost that hides _  
_with your clothes behind your closet door._

Gwen would like to say that she believes in ghosts and that she believes the spectre of her great-grandmother is the shadow that comes to visit her at night, but the truth is she doesn't. She believes that the dark gray shadow she occasionally sees in her closet is her former self, a shedding of who she used to be. Sometimes she thinks about talking to the gray silhouette. It may make her sound like a maniac, but in reality, she just wants to check up on herself, and see how her former self is doing. She thinks that someday she won't have to check on it again, because maybe it'll be back inside her one day.

She thinks she'd really, really like that.

_I am the green in the grass that bends back_  
_from underneath your feet._

If there's anything that Bridgette loves more than surfing...and Geoff, it's sitting alone in the pastures with her thoughts. She enjoys the quiet time and the warm sun on her face, but what she loves most of all is the grass underneath her body. It's so soft and natural, and it reeks of the cleanliness unsoiled ground has to offer. She takes a whiff of the green blades and thinks that it would cool to be so perfect herself one day.

If only.

_And I am the blue in your back alley view_  
_where the horizon and the rooftops meet._

If someone asked Duncan what his favorite time of day was, he'd give you the Sunday-School answer for someone like him: nighttime. But, that's not entirely true. His favorite time of day is early morning, when the sun and the moon are battling for dominance. The sky at that time turns a light shade of navy blue that absolutely mesmerizes him. If he's lucky enough to catch it in the morning, it sticks out in his mind all day. Whether he's thinking of ways to torture the people around him or escape from Juvie, the blue is always on his mind.

He wants to be that blue.

_If you cut me I suppose I would bleed the colors_  
_of the evening stars._

Chris McClain would tell anyone that asks what his blood type is, that it's Type A-mazing! However, he doesn't really see it that way. Sure, he's messed around with fake blood and even some real blood...from his interns, of course. But he notices something every time: the blood is always red. He wonders what color his blood would be if he bled. Would it be red? No, too mainstream for this local celebrity. Purple? Too girly for tough guy McClean. He ponders what color would be the perfect color for him and his blood, and the he realizes it: Yellow! It's the color of fame and celebrity status! And it's the color of the bright evening stars that he can't keep his eyes off at night.

Yes, yellow was perfect.

_You can go anywhere you wish cause I'll be there, wherever you are. _  
_(wherever you are)_

DJ never wants to let his friends down. He always wants to be there for them, ready to give whatever guidance they may need. Whether it's romantic issues or help with a football play, DJ is there with his heart compassionate and his arms wide open. He realizes that he shouldn't be sad when a friend moves away or goes on a long vacation, because, sure, he can't be there to give his friends a shoulder to cry on, but then he looks at his cellphone and realizes he's only ever a phone call away.

That phone never leaves his sight.

_(I will always be your keys_  
_when we are lost in the technicolor phase)_

Heather is notorious for getting her friends and allies out of tricky situations as long as she benefits from it. She realizes that makes her a helping hand to people who are lost. Well, she doesn't want to be a hand! They get dirty and disgusting and are rarely manicured by anyone that actually knows what they're doing. So, she begins to think of other things that are helpful to people who are lost. She thinks that she might be a map. That idea goes out the window when she thinks about how easy to read maps are. Shoes? Well, they can be helpful to people who are lost, but that would mean she carried feet, so that idea is discarded with prejudice. Then, she realizes it! A key! Yes, she was, in fact, a key! They were complicated, yet sparkling and elegant when they helped the lost. At that moment, she decided that she would always be the key.

Literally.

_I am the black in the book_  
_the letters on the pages that you memorize._

Books are a lifeline to Noah. Sometimes they're the only thing stopping him from screaming out of pure the frustration that the people around him cause. Usually, he just wants to escape into the book, to be the letters among the pages that people memorize.

That way, someone might remember him someday.

_And I am the orange in the overcast_  
_of color that you visualize._

Izzy doesn't want to be called Kaleidoscope just because it sounds cool. She thinks that she wants to be called Kaleidoscope because she thinks of herself as one. She's an array of colors that shine through no matter what way you look at her or shake her up. The most recognizable color to most people in her opinion is green. He favorite and most worn outfit is of that color, and she tends to like to play with things that are of the earthy color. She thinks that most people are wrong. Orange seems more like her color to her. After all, it's the brightest color of the rainbow, not to mention the color of her fiery locks.

And explosions, of course.

_I am the white in the walls that soak up_  
_all the sound when you cannot sleep._

Sierra hates to see Cody struggle with staying asleep at night. He looks so distressed with his eyes shut tightly and his limbs flailing everywhere. She thinks on her feet and decides to stop his jittering by placing a pair of fluffy white earmuffs around his small ears to stop any sounds from bothering him. It works almost immediately, as she can feel his body relax around her and his eyes flutter lightly shut. She smiles at the fact that she was the one, the color or lack thereof that ceased his troubles. That night, Cody didn't falter in his sleep again. Sierra knows because she checked.

Seventeen times.

_And I am the peach in the starfish on the beach_  
_That wish the harbor wasn't quite so deep._

Along the deep shores of Twig Harbor lies the home of Katie, her mother, and her best friend, Sadie and her family. Although she rarely does anything without her best friend, one of the few things Katie does without her BFFFL is sit on the sandy shores of the harbor and think. She may not be with her best friend, but she's never alone during this activity. The washed up starfishes that riddle the shore of the harbor always come to greet her. She believes that the star-shaped creatures aren't spending their time in the water is because they're scared to drift into the murky depths of the harbor. She understands their worry, and thinks that she's a lot like the sea creatures.

She decides that when she grows up, she wants to be a starfish.

_If you cut me I suppose I would bleed the colors_  
_of the evening stars. (my darling)_  
_You can go anywhere you wish cause I'll be there, wherever you are. (my darling)_

The menagerie of colors each other are intrigues the others around them, and one day Lindsay expresses her opinions about it.

"Hey you guys!" She calls to the others. Their heads simultaneously turn to her. "We're like a-a technicolor phase!" She called. Every single one of them was confused.

"How so?" One asked.

"Well, we're all like, a whole bunch of different colors that some people may not like, but when you put us together, everybody loves us!" She explained proudly.

_wherever you are_

_wherever you are_

_wherever you are_

The group laughed heartily at Lindsay's stupidity, but secretly, something was tugging at the back of their minds.

(They were all thinking that maybe, just maybe, Lindsay could be right.)

***Did you guys like it? I hope you did, because I had a really great time writing it! So...review please? Like, now would be good. Just kidding! Sort of! I mean, I want you to review right after you read this, but you don't have to, you could always review later if you want to, OH FORGET THIS! Just please review! :D***


End file.
